Użytkownik:BlackChess
BlackChess |Kryptonim: |BlackChess |płeć: |męszczyzna |wiek: |16 lat |poprzednia przynależność: |Gotei5,1oddziałhttp://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Pierwszy_Oddzia%C5%82 |Aktualna przynaleźność: ??? |zawód: |??? |Shikai: |BattōKi |Bankai: |??? |Stan: |zajęty |Partner: |??? |krewni: |mama, tata, starszy brat, młodsza siostra= O mnie Witam was, pochodzę ze Stolicy, lubię Bleach jest naprawdę fajne, jest moim ulubionym anime, choć nie uważam go za ideał, lubię wiele anime, mam ogromną wyobraźnię, potrafię sobie wyobrazić dosłownie wszystko i daje mi to dużą wenę twórczą ale i zarazem, zawsze umiem znaleźć w każdym anime co ja na mniejscu twórców bym zmienił, więc sprawić że obejżę całe anime do końca jest dość trudno.thumb|TENSA ZANGETSU 5 ulubionych anime: 1. Bleach 2. La storia della Arcana Famiglia 3. D. Gray-Man 4. Hagure Yuusha No Estetica 5. Maken-ki 6. Accel World 7. Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple Ulubieńcy thumb Ulubiony Kapitan: Shunsui Kyōraku Ulubiony były Kapitan: Kisuke Urahara Ulubioni Porucznicy' Wszechczas'ów':' 1.Renji Abarai 2.Shūhei Hisagi 3.Izuru Kira 4.Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe 5.Hiyori Sarugaki 6.Kaien Shiba 7.Sōjun Kuchiki Ulubieni Oficerowie: 1.Ikkaku Madarame 2.Akon 3.Ōko Yushima Inni Ulubieni: 1.Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto' 2.Mayuri Kurotsuchi 3.Ryūnosuke Yuki 4.Hachigen Ushōda 5.Gin Ichimaru 6.Yukio Hans Vorarlberna 7.Shinji Hirako Ulubieni Arrancar'zy: 1.Coyote Starrk 2.Pesche Guatiche 3.Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 4.Nnoitra Gilga 5.Di Roy Rinker 6.Aaroniero Arruruerie 7.Baraggan Louisenbairn Była przynaleźność: Należę do 1 Dywizji na tej wiki. Mam pozycję 3 oficera, jestem dumy z mojej dywizji jak i z jej członków. Mój kapitan, Ponury, Pony-san, jest wspaniały, wiele, wie, i cieszę się że to właśnie do jego dywizji się dostałem. Wicekapitan, trochę się z nim kłuciłem, nie jest tak wyrozumiały jak kapitan, ale to również dbry człowiek, oprócz nich w niej jest też nowa... Karin, wydaje się być miła i urocza, mam nadzieję że będzie się nam dobrze pracować. thumb| Teraźniejsza przynależność Należę do 4 oddziału, jesteśmy jak na razie najliczniejszym oddziałem, jest nas dużo, oddział jest jak rodzina kłócimy się częściej niż się godzimy ale jak już się pogodzimy to jest naprawdę miło i zabawnie. Mój status w Gotei Four: 5 Oficer 4 Oddziału Oddziałowy Ginekolog, Główny i Jedyny Kucharz Gotei 4 Black Chess. Moje ksyfki na Bleach wiki: BlackChess, Młody Przyzwoity Pisarz, Młody Nieprzyzwoity Pisarz, Black, MPP, Nii-chan. Mój Zanpakuto Mój Zanpakuto jest na mojej stronie pod nagłówniem mój Zanpakuto: thumb|Zanpakuto przed uwolnieniem. BattōKi-jap.抜刀道, "battō" – "wyciągnąć miecz i zadać cios" , Battō od Battōdō miecza japońskiego który jest używany do szybkich ostrych cięć, Ki od Kiai czyli umysł (jap. 気合, 気合い ki-ai, pol.: okrzyk, wrzask, duch walki, okrzyk wojenny, oddech, nastrój, uczucie, wewnętrzna siła. Miecz jest złoto-strebrny z tytanowym rdzeniem. Shikai: Komędą uwalniającą jest "Zbij Pulę", Zanpakuto przed uwolnieniem jest dość długie, i cienkie, ostrze jest ostre jak u katan Battōdō. Po uwolnieniu na tsubasie miecza pojawia się przycist, a na ostrzu pokazują się wskaziniki jak u JackPota. Ostrze jest szybkie jak i ostre więc trudno jest zadać cios przed Włączeniam Jakcpota, co kończy się najczęściej nie udanym atakiem, minustem tego jest to że gdy Jakcpot jest aktywny to miecz staje się cięższy i gorzej wyważony przez co wolniejszy i trudno nim walczyć, a dy wskaźnik zostaje zniszoczny trzeba uaktywniać Shinkai od nowa. Jego moc działa jak Jackpot, zleżnie co pokaże się na puli to się stanie, np. spadnie na przeciwnika coś ciężkiego, stanie się coś praktycznie niemożliwego. Innymi słowy BattōKi kontroluje czas i przestrzeń, a mianowicie jeden z jego aspektów, prawdopodobieństwo, może sprawić że stanie się wszystko lub całkiem nic, to zależy od szczęścia. BANKAI: Jikū no BattōKi (jap. スペース切削心 Czasoprzestrzenny Tnący umysł). w formie Bankai, miecz zmienia się w rycerski miecz dwustronny. Na całym ręku i ramieni pokazuje się część zbroi, ochraniacze taki, w kształcie nagiej, krzyczącej kobiety zrobinej ze złota w rękach posiada ona tarczę zegara, również ze złota, a na niej 2 kule, niebieska i zielona. Bankai posiada unimersalne umiejętności, konotroli czasoprzestrzeni, nie jest już ograniczony kontorlowaniem samego prawdopodobieństwa. Leczenie- posiada umiejętność cofnięcia czasu na ranach, po dotknięciu. Czasoprzestrzenna Tarcza- Tworzy tarczę w kształcie tarczy zegara, bardzo silną. Portal i Sfera Czasoprzestrzenna- Posiada umiejętność tworzenia potrafli czasoprzestrzennych i Sfer w których działają jego prawa. Spowalnianie' czasu'- potrafi on spowalniać czas co w połączeniu z technikiami nożnymi(chodzenia), potrafi się poruszać nawet 10 razy szybciej i lepiej i ostrzej ciąć. Jego duch to była by młoda dziewczyna 15 latka, w metalowym bikini i czerwoną peleryną, na pelerynie byłby złoty napis: "JACKPOT", a na placach tatułaż z napisem: "Jackpot", na brzuchu był by wytatułowany napis""Fuck It". dziewczyna była by brunetką z dość krótkimi włosami i zmysłową sylwetką, Z charakteru jeśli mógłbym zgadnąć to była by śmiała, i śmiadoma swoim walorów, a co najważniejsze była by moją przyjaciółką. 51100.jpg|Zła BattōKi. 51103.jpg|Szalona BattōKi. Minitokyo.To-LOVE-Ru.568068.jpg|BattōKi w ludzkim ubraniu. 1_magikal_kyoko__chibi_.jpg|BattōKi Inne: Tōshin Nashi(jap. 刀身なし pl. Ostrze bez miecza) uwalnia się go komędą "Zaostrzyj". Miecz jest złoto-strebrny z tytanowym rdzeniem. Zmienia się on w miecz zapieczętowany w pochwie kłudką i łańcuchami mimo to świetenie nadaje się do walki i cięć, tnąc powietrze potrafi tworzyć ostrza, które zmieniają się w prawdziwe katany, nie wiadomo jakie są jego moce po wyąciu z pochwy. Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki * http://pl.fairytail-j-n.wikia.com/wiki/Postacie * http://pl.bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Fan_Fiction_Wiki http://pl.bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Przydatne linki Wskazówki'''Tips *Brudnopis' - twój brudnopis, możesz tam do woli testować działanie Wiki. *'Regulamin' - przed rozpoczęciem przygody z edytowaniem zapoznaj się z nim. *'Pomoc''' - jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy. Kategoria:Użytkownicy